


Akamatsu Was Not an Imposter (One Imposter Remains)

by im_unarmed



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Light Angst, No Fluff, Protagonist Akamatsu Kaede, Short, Short One Shot, canon character death, i refuse to proof read, im sleeppppy, writing this was literal hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_unarmed/pseuds/im_unarmed
Summary: The title explains it pretty well i think(sorry its so short :/ i could make this a series but prob not)
Kudos: 28





	Akamatsu Was Not an Imposter (One Imposter Remains)

“G--uys” Akamatsu’s voice shook, her purple orbs staring at the group of people she considered friends turned against her, “S--Saihara-San..?” She turned to her teammate, glancing at his dark blue space suit, “You don’t really believe that I…”

Saihara shifted and pulled his helmet back over his head, “I’m sorry Akamatsu-San… But this is the answer the truth has gotten me.” He looked at the rest of the group, his hands shaking through his suit, “S-So we all agree?”

Sweat stuck to Akamatu’s forehead as she saw all of her friends agree, “Guys p...please,” Her voice wavered with her lip, “It-- I really… I’m really innocent…” She inhaled sharply and grabbed at her chest, “Please believe me… y-you guys- please…”

“I-I’m sorry Akamtasu-San but,” Kiibo spoke up after a moment of listening to her sob, “You’re the only one who could’ve killed Amami-Kun.” Everyone hesitantly grunted in agreement.

“Sorry Akamatsu-Chan!” Ouma grinned and pointed at the weeping girl, “But I’m afraid all the evidence points to you! Golly you really sent us for a loop here! Almost got away with it, too bad you’re an idiot.” He laughed.

“Oi! Shut up!” Momota glared at Ouma, who simply winked and went quiet. He turned back to Akamatsu, “Listen, none of us want to do this but… I can’t have my sidekicks bein’ in danger…”

“It wasn’t me… It wasn’t me…” Akamatsu held her hands together and whispered over and over, “H--ow… you guys are my friends why are you…” She choked out a sob and hugged her pink space suit, “Please…”

“I pray that Kami-Sama gives you a happy afterlife.” Yonaga grinned cheerfully, playing with a few of the straps on her yellow space suit.

“For now I think it’s time to go.” Harukawa walked over to Akamatsu, her red glove grabbing her arm and forcefully pulling her away, “Sorry.”

“W--ait! No please!” Akamatsu struggled to get away. She tried running back, punching, kicking, screaming but Harukawa’s grip on her was far too strong. The other 13 crewmates followed, some giving looks of pity, some tried to calm Akamatsu, some glared at her with an emotionless expression, the rest just put their helmets on their head.

Harukawa threw Akamatsu into the trash shoot and quickly shut the doors after exiting. “Guy’s! No please!” Akamatsu banged on the glass, “Please! Why won't you believe me!” She bawled as the 60 second counter began, “Please! Please you guys! Isn’t it obvious! It wasn’t me! It wasn’t me!”

Shirogane toppled over, masking her hysterical laughter for tears. Her helmet covered her grin and wide eyes, as everyone around her assumed she was sobbing. Soft whimpers echoed through the crowd, “Bye bye!” Yonaga waved, “Tell Kami-Sama Angie says hello~!”

“Buh- bye!” Ouma jumped and waved, a large fake grin on his face.

“Gonta… is very sorry,” He choked on his own tears, “G-Goodbye Kaede-San…”

“Bye…” Harukawa turned to look away.

“So long…” Momota kept his head low.

“See ya.” Hoshi pulled his helmet over his head.

“Farewell.” Tojo whispered, waving slightly.

“G-Goodbye…” Shirogane stuttered and looked up at her.

“I hope I see you again… someday I guess.” Chabashira cried and waved.

“Nyeh…” Yumeno sniffled, “Bye bye…”

"Please do not be scared." Shinguji comforted

“Goodbye, let us meet again.” Kiibo tried to comprehend the emotions he was feeling.

“Bye…” Iruma couldn’t bring herself to add a snarky remark, “You better remember me…” 

“Goodbye…” Saihara cried, “I’m so sorry…”

“You guys why are you…” Akamatsu backed up, the ground beneath her beginning to shake, “Why are you killing me if you don’t think I did it…?” The shoot beneath her opened, her helplessly afraid body falling through into the unknown of space. Everyone stood in silence for a moment, gazing at what they had just done. 

She was right, Akamatsu was right. None of them truly believed that she was capable of killing Amami, but the evidence lined up, sure it was slightly far fetched but it was still valid evidence. They sighed, the heavy weight in their chest hadn’t loosened. It was a moment when they heard a ding on the small screen above the doors of the trash shoot, they all hesitantly looked up at the glowing red sign…

***Akamatsu Was Not an Imposter (One Imposter Remains)**

**Author's Note:**

> im tired so i didnt proof read, so if youre wondering. thats why.


End file.
